More Fun Comics Vol 1 15
Other Characters: * Lorenz, Gavonian spy * Grishka, fruit vendor Antagonists: * many Resbian soldiers Locations: * , a monarchy, neighboring Gavonia ** Premier's Palace ** San Lazar Prison Fortress | Writer2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Penciler2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Inker2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle2 = Spike Spalding: "Prince of Patrania, Part 13" | Synopsis2 = Spike and Pincus and their sailor friend row like crazy to get far away from the yacht, and toward a nearby land mass. And aboard the Patranian yacht, the big shot in charge is very displeased to get the news of the boys' escape. He distributes rifles to the lookouts, unlimbers a deck gun, and brings the ship about, to retrace its own course. In their lifeboat, the boys are very worried to see this course change. When the pursuing vessel shines a spotlight on the water, they abandon the lifeboat and swim for shore. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Pincus Other Characters: * sailor Antagonists: * two big shots ** their crew Locations: * * Vehicles: * Patranian Yacht * stolen lifeboat | Writer3_1 = Russell Cole | Penciler3_1 = Russell Cole | Inker3_1 = Russell Cole | StoryTitle3 = Woozy Watts: "Island Adventure, Part 5" | Synopsis3 = Woozy follows some mysterious instructions. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Woozy Watts Antagonists: * rifle guy * note guy Locations: * desert island | Writer4_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler4_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker4_1 = Joe Shuster | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = Dr. Occult: "Koth and the Seven, Part 3" | Synopsis4 = Inside the Egyptian tomb, Occult and Zator are attacked by a giant black man with a big curved sword. Doctor Occult gets between this killer and Zator, and is amazed to find that his Magic Sword fences expertly, of its own volition! He quickly kills the guardian swordsman. Koth hears of this, almost instantly, but is unperturbed by the news. A squad of physical giant ogres appears before Occult and Zator, then just as suddenly disappears. Then Occult finds the Magic Belt, in a display case, and this does upset Koth! He magically slays the messenger who brings him this news, then starts barking orders at his underlings. Occult picks up the Magic Belt and puts it on, while Zator battles an in-rushing horde of Koth's minions. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * , the Ghost Detective Supporting Characters: * ** Antagonists: * ** Tomb Swordsman ** many Minions *** messenger minion Other Characters: * Koth's female servant Locations: * ** ancient tomb Items: * Magic Sword * Magic Belt | Writer5_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler5_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker5_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle5 = In the Wake of the Wander, Part 13 | Synopsis5 = Off the Island of Missing Men, Filson in his sail-powered schooner, with one deck gun, attempts to flee AND fight with the U.S. patrol gunboat. Captain Grim and his crewmen are aboard the gunboat, and observe as the schooner's mast is shot away. Filson steers the schooner onto a reef then jumps in and swims to shore. On the beach, his escape is cut short, as he himself is cut down by the "death that leaves no mark", administered with a blowgun, by Chief Kango himself. After parting from the Navy men, Grim and his crew must be on their way. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Grim's Crew: ** Holcomb ** Slim ** at least four more hands Other Characters: * Patrol Boat Crew: ** Lieutenant ** Saunders ** other sailors * Chief Kango ** Natives Antagonists: * Filson Locations: * Island of Missing Men ** Native Village Vehicles: * U.S. Gunboat * Filson's Schooner | StoryTitle6 = Ivanhoe: "Episode 14" | Synopsis6 = The Black Knight defeats de Bracy and the Templar abducts Rebecca. | Writer6_1 = Sir Walter Scott | Writer6_2 = Raymond Perry | Penciler6_1 = Raymond Perry | Inker6_1 = Raymond Perry | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Rowena * * * Waldemar Antagonists: * * Hubert * * Maurice de Bracy Other Characters: * Isaac of York * The Black Knight Locations: * | Writer7_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler7_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker7_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle7 = Pep Morgan: "Blonde Fever" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Riverdale Football Team ** Chuck Kelly ** Tubs Miller ** Lank O'Doul * Dean's Daughter * Dean's Wife * Dean Locations: * | Writer8_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler8_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker8_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle8 = Wing Brady: "The Bedouins, Part 14" | Synopsis8 = Soon the whole camp is alerted! Wing and Lynn don't make it to the horse corral, and are recaptured. Ali Ben Saad recognizes Brady as the Legionnaire who earlier escaped from the Chamber of Reptiles. Saad wants to see if he can repeat the feat, with his hands removed. But then a sentry yells that thousands of Legionnaires are marching to attack the compound. Ali Ben Saad calmly directs that Wing and Lynn be led outside with their robes removed. He says he has a plan that will stop the attack. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Lynn Harding * Many Legionnaires Antagonists: * Ali Ben Saad ** Bedouin Raiders Locations: * ** Ben Saad's stronghold | Writer9_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler9_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker9_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle9 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow of China, Part 15" | Synopsis9 = In the sewers under Paris, Fang Gow has trapped Barry and the Inspector in a chamber that is flooding with water. Barry struggles to jam up the in-flow pipe with his jacket, but it's not working, when suddenly the whole place is rocked with a nearby explosion. O'Neill and Le Grand don't know it, but this was accidental, and either way it has cracked the walls of their trap room, draining away the flood waters. They wiggle out into the waterways, and find a Chinaman, dead or unconconscious; O'Neill steals his handgun and holster. Then he finds, confronts, and shoots Fang Gow!, who returns fire with a handgun from his sleeve. The Scourge of Western Civilization falls to the floor and is still. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** many henchmen Locations: * ** Sewer System | Writer10_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler10_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker10_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle10 = Bradley Boys: "In the Wilderness, Part 3" | Synopsis10 = Days and weeks have passed, with the boys living out in the forest. They make some bows and arrows, and get good at shooting them. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * * Locations: * Old Jug Mountain | Writer11_1 = Alexandre Dumas | Writer11_2 = Sven Elven | Penciler11_1 = Sven Elven | Inker11_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle11 = Three Musketeers: "Episode 4" | Synopsis11 = A fight has broken out between two small groups of King's Musketeers and Cardinal's Guards. D'Artagnon finds himself opposite Captain Jussac, a well-known duelist, and runs him through, then helps Athos to defeat his opponent also. When he hears of the fracas, M. de Treville publically rebukes his Musketeers for public dueling, then privately congratulates them, before hurring away to the palace, to ensure that King Louis hears his version of this event first. The king is smugly elated to hear that the shrewd Cardinal's guards were bested. The King plans to promote these four swordsmen the following day, and when they hear of it, they pledge their motto: "One for all and all for one!" | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Other Characters * , Captain of Musketeers * * Cardinal Richelieu Antagonists: * Cardinal's Guards ** Captain Jussac ** Cahusac ** three others Locations: * , the ** a public garden ** M. de Treville's chalet ** Royal Palace | Writer12_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler12_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker12_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle12 = Brad Hardy: "In the Forbidden City, Part 3" | Synopsis12 = Brad Hardy and Prince Kardos are flogged severely, then dragged away to be tossed into a vat of brine. Brad regains his senses, grabs a rock, knocks a rifle out of a nearby guard's hands, and grabs it! Now Brad is in charge of the situation. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Prince Kardos, of Agharti Antagonists: * Grey Men of the Cliffs ** General Porgo *** Tarbo, Moro, Helgarth, many more minions Locations: * ** City of the Grey People | Writer13_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler13_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker13_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle13 = Midshipman Dewey: "Dewey and the Pirates, Part 12" | Synopsis13 = At sea, aboard the armed merchantman "Falcon", as Jack struggles to rope a loose cannon into place, the knife-wielding Bosun Thorn attacks him. As the ship gives a lurch, Jack trips the man up with his rope, he falls, and he lands on his head. Two of Thorn's shipmates run up and grab Dewey, then haul him away and imprison him in the hold. Untied and unsupervised, Jack simply explores the hold, opening some sea chests and looking inside, he figures out that the "Falcon" isn't moving gold, but guns! | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Captain Smith ** Hornet crew Other Characters: * Captain Hale ** Falcon crew *** Stumpy Smithers Antagonists: * Bosun Thorn ** his two thugs Vehicles: * , sloop * Hale's armed merchantman, "Falcon", brig Locations * Era: * | Writer14_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler14_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker14_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle14 = Bob Merritt: "Alaskan Adventure, Part 1" | Synopsis14 = Out of ammunition, Shorty escapes the aerial dogfight by diving towards the forest. That's when Bob Merritt drops into the fight, in his superplane the Bumblebee! He shoots down one enemy plane and chases the other away, then Bob and Shorty fly to the company's advance base camp. Bob develops some of the photo film that Red and Shorty have shot, and finds some possible aircraft hangars in the area, but no "archie guns". Bob stations a rotating guard around the campsite. One guard, Saunders, spots an odd light, moving in the adjacent canyon, and moves in for a closer look at it, unaware that he is being followed. | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Bob's Flying Pals ** Buzz ** Dusty ** Jake ** Lefty ** Saunders (youngest) ** Shorty ** Tex Antagonists: * Asiatic Aviators Locations * , ** ** Canadian Rockies Vehicles: * Merritt's "Bumblebee" * Shorty's scouting biplane * two enemy fighter monoplanes | Writer15_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler15_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker15_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle15 = Mark Marson, of the Inter-Planetary Police: "People of the Red Planet, Part 1" | Synopsis15 = On 16 June 2060, in Ciralia, on Planet Ciro, Professor Hillary, and the plans for his Giant Sun Ray Cannon, both vanish with no trace. Captain Waldo of the Inter-Planetary Police assigns Mark Marson to the case. From the roof of his apartment building, Marson flies his specially-built Super Giro Car to Police HQ, where he is told what little is known and suspected about the case, and introduced to Hillary's daughter Gail. | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * , of the Inter-Planetary Police Supporting Characters: * Inter-Planetary Police ** Captain Waldo ** Dorais Other Characters: * Professor Hillary * Gail Hillary, his daughter Era: * 2060 Locations: * ** City of Ciralia * Items: * Plans for Professor Hillary's Giant Sun Ray Cannon Vehicles: * Marson's Super Giro Car | Writer16_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler16_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker16_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle16 = Buckskin Jim: "Little Wolf, Part 1" | Synopsis16 = :In the autumn of that year, the wagon train reached an attractive valley, and the settlers set to work building a settlement. Buckskin Jim hikes out alone to hunt some buffalo. He meets some local Indians, and the Chief decides to induct Jim into their tribe. This does not sit well with a young brave called Little Wolf. | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Wagon Train Settlers: * Indian Chief ** Indian Tribe Antagonists: * Little Wolf Locations: * Old West, | Writer17_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler17_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Inker17_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | StoryTitle17 = Little Linda: "Adopted by Flint, Part 4" | Synopsis17 = Ned gets a job offer from the bank. Meanwhile two kidnapers get some chloroform and set their sights on Little Linda. They grab her, and want $50,000 for her. Despite his instructions from the kidnapers, Ned calls in the G-Men. He wants to work with them, which is very irregular, but they allow it. | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Silas Flint * Ned Flint * Togo, valet Other Characters: * banker, hiring Locations: * Hillsboro | Writer18_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler18_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker18_1 = Homer Fleming | StoryTitle18 = Magic Crystal of History: "Darius Versus Miltiades" | Synopsis18 = Bobby and Binks observe the battle of Marathon. | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Magic Crystal of History | Writer19_1 = W.C. Brigham | Penciler19_1 = W.C. Brigham | Inker19_1 = W.C. Brigham | StoryTitle19 = Jack Woods: "Pancho Villa, Part 15" | Synopsis19 = Jack and Dolores and Don Miguel are barricaded in one room of the Don's hacienda; Pancho Villa's forces are closing in. The brigands wheel into the courtyard and dismount. Jack picks off Villa's chief lieutenant with a rife shot. The Federales are just a few miles away and closing fast but it's not likely they can reach the ranch in time to save its three defenders. | Appearing19 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Other Characters: * Mexican General ** his Federales Antagonists: * ** his chief lieutenant ** many brigands Locations: * , ** Rancho Nogales | Writer20_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler20_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker20_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle20 = Along the Main Line: "The Holdup, Part 7" | Synopsis20 = Agent Malvern stomps into Railroad Manager Dawkins' office and arrests him at gunpoint, and forces him to accompany him back to Red Bridge, on board a Red Island train. Dawkins behaves very suspiciously. Meanwhile back at Red Bridge, Jake has been dismantling the pile of crates of dynamite packed at the feet of the span, and throwing them into the canyon. Some of them blow up; this alerts the gangsters. Carter sends one thug in to check the charges; Jake flings him off the cliff. | Appearing20 = Featured Characters: * , engineer * Jake, fireman Antagonists: * Slick Carter * Mully * 3rd hood * 4th hood * Mr. Dawkins Other Characters: * Agent Malvern Locations: * Red Island Railroad, Main Line ** Red Bridge Gorge, up at Copper Bluff Vehicles: * Red Island freight trains | Writer21_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler21_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker21_1 = Clem Gretter | StoryTitle21 = Don Drake on the Planet Saro: "Laswan's Kingdom" | Synopsis21 = In the mountains, Betty has fallen into a rocky crevice. Don and Zira climb down after her but they both fall also, landing in a cold, dark mountain stream. With Don propping up the tiny Queen Zira, and Zira holding the atomic energy gun out of the water, they make their way downstream, thru some rapids, to lower, flatter country. The territory before them, Jarovia, is vast, largely empty, and strangely lit, but they find Betty right away. The Mystic Ruler of this country is Zira's third cousin, Laswan, and the Queen hopes to be granted sanctuary there. They hike across more desolate wilderness, then reach a well-worn path leading inland. Some distance behind them, Krenon is marching his troops around the mountain range, seeking the fabled entrance to the Kingdom of Jarovia, but instead they encounter a large force of whip-wielding Jarovian soldiers, who capture them. When dragged before King Laswan, Krenon "warns" the ruler about a gang of three roving strangers, now abroad in Jarovia; Lasway sends a squad of his deadliest whip-snappers out to find them! | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Queen Zira, of Zetruria ** Zetrurian people * Mystic Ruler Laswan, of Jarovia Antagonists: * Krenon ** his renegade Guards ** the High Priests Locations: * ** Zetruria ** Mountain Range ** Jarovia Items: * Drake's Atomic Energy Gun | Writer22_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler22_1 = Sven Elven | Inker22_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle22 = Pirate Gold: "Episode 4" | Synopsis22 = Captain Dennis comes ashore to negotiate with the mutineers, but they all hate and distrust each other too much to deal. The Mate claims that the treasure map has been changed, by the Captain, and that's why they've dug all day and found only sand. The Captain scoffs, and punches the Mate in the face hard enough to knock him down, but then the mutineers tie him up and get ready to do some serious torture. But by then the watcher from the cliff has worked his way close in towards the beach, and fatally shoots one mutineer in the back. | Appearing22 = Featured Characters: * * Gregory Roberts Other Characters: * Captain Dennis ** Flamingo Crew * mysterious observer Antagonists: * Mate, mutineer leader ** at least five more mutineers Era: * Locations: * ** Moraga Island Vessels: * "Flamingo", 3-masted square-rigged ship | Writer23_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler23_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker23_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle23 = Calling All Cars, Starring Sandy Kean and the Radio Squad: "The Purple Tiger, Part 5" | Synopsis23 = In the Purple Tiger's own hide-out, his henchman Burke tries to take over his gang, stepping into the throne room with his pistol drawn, and barking orders. He points his piece at Officer Kean, who is wearing the robe and hood of the Purple Tiger, but before he can fire, Commissioner Bailey yanks the rug out from under him, causing Burke to topple into the open trap door in front of the throne. When the other two punks run in, it's already too late for their coup; he has reasserted command. But with the gang is sharp-eyed Myrna, who yells that the Purple Tiger isn't wearing his ring; it's an imposter! Scotty aims at the hooded figure, who is suddenly grabbed from behind by the real Purple Tiger, who has regained consciousness. Sandy is stuck inside a large glass tank which is filling with water, while the boss attends to the two Baileys. Before he can drown, Myrna steps into this room, with a pistol, and shatters the glass tank with a shot. Myrna is the Purple Tiger's daughter, and claims that he only became a criminal maniac after receiving a head injury. Myrna wants Sandy to help her get the Tiger committed to a sanitarium instead of prison. Using Myrna's handgun, Officer Kean regains control of the throne room again, while Myrna gets on the telephone and calls in the police. Several days later, things are back to normal, and Radio Squad officer Kean once again pulls over Doris Bailey's roadster for speeding. | Appearing23 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** Antagonists: * Purple Tiger ** Burke ** Scotty ** other thug ** Myrna Other Characters: * Commissioner Bailey * Doris Bailey Locations: * Vehicles: * Radio Car K-7 | Notes = * Published by Nicholson Publishing Co., Inc.. Publisher name has changed for a 3rd time. * Indicia calls this issue "Vol. 2, No. 3"; no issue number appears on the cover. * Don Drake: by Ken Fitch and Clem Gretter: ** The first mention of King Laswan's country, last issue, called it "Jarovia." This issue, the lettering style is slightly different, and by the end of this episode, the name looks more like "Sarovia." ** The Jarovians, like the Zetrurians, are little people. Zetrurian soldiers wear bronze-age-looking armor; Jarovian soldiers wear 19th-century-style infantry uniforms. * Last issue for In the Wake of the Wander under its original title. Next issue the phrase "Sea Gold" is added to the title. * First issue for Mark Marson by Tom Hickey. * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** Alger's Variety Show by Russell Cole ** "Fun Club" (2-page promotional text) ** Pelion and Ossa: "Gold Gulch, Part 2", by Bill Carney. ** Thrilling True Stories, by Richard B. Speed and Creig Flessel ** "Touchdown!" (single cartoons) by Vincent Sullivan ** Just Suppose...: "USS Monitor" and "Filui Orsese & Napoleon III", (hypothetical historical scenarios) by Henry Kiefer ** "Talk About Talkies" (text article) by Mary Partrick ** Hubert, by J. Muselli & Bill Patrick ** Sam the Porter, by Russell Cole | Trivia = * Tom Cooper signs his In the Wake of the Wander stories as "Mac Fergus". * Russell Cole signs his Sam The Porter and Variety Show and Woozy Watts features as "Alger". * Henry Kiefer signs his Just Suppose... pages as "H.C. and A.D. Kiefer". | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Time Travel/Appearances